Troublemakers
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: What if Dagur and Hiccup were friends when they were kids? This is a series of one-shots in which Dagur and Hiccup have their own little adventures before Dagur became deranged.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is a new fanfic series of little one-shots I randomly came up with. This one is pure fiction. I won't pay too much attention to the possibility of it happening and it won't be in chronological order. I also don't know if I can update regularly and it might take long before I update the story because I am in my exam year and the amount of work is crazy.**

 **Summary: What if Dagur and Hiccup were friends when they were kids? This is a series of little one-shots in which Dagur and Hiccup have their own little adventures before Dagur became deranged.**

 **Rating: K+ (Because I don't know if I will use a bit of blood or not)**

It was early morning and a ship with the berserker flag could be seen sailing in the direction of Berk. Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, and his eight-year-old son were standing on the docks, watching the ship approach.

Hiccup was very excited. The son of the Berserker Chief, Dagur, had been his friend ever since he was born. Dagur was two years older than him and could be very loud and crazy at times but at least he wasn't scared to do some exploring and have fun. Hiccup had tried becoming friends with the kids from Berk but none of them worked out.eh

Snotlout absolutely hated him and took every chance he got to embarrass him. The Thorston twins had the strange talent of getting Hiccup closer to his death than even Hiccup himself, Astrid never had time to do something fun because she was always training and Fishlegs cowered out of everything that Hiccup saw as fun.

The Berserker ship finally docked in front of Hiccup and Stoick. First, the Berserker chief stepped onto the docks. Oswald the Agreeable was a bulky man but not as bulky as Stoick. He had Raven black hair, a big beard and emerald green eyes.

"Stoick, old friend! Good to see you!" He said. The two men shook hands like they were childhood friends, ignoring the fact that Oswald had attacked Berk before Hiccup was born.

"Hiccup," Oswald suddenly noticed Hiccup standing next to his father and turned to him, "How is life treating you boy?" He shook Hiccup's hand.

"The usual," said Hiccup dryly, "Like I kicked its pet yak"

Before Oswald could reply Hiccup got pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Dagur. "Brother!" he squealed happily with his high pitched voice. Dagur was a head taller than Hiccup. He had flaming red hair and the same emerald green eyes as his father. He wasn't bulky but you could obviously see he was strong, despite him being rather slender.

"Dagur, I'm sorry to say this but I need oxygen to live." Hiccup said breathlessly. Dagur let go of him and Hiccup gratefully sucked in big gulps of air.

"So, I see you haven't grown much," Dagur said with a smirk.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I know, sadly I can't decide when I grow."

Dagur looked towards his father who was still talking with Stoick. "How about we sneak off and go do something less boring?"

"Great idea." Hiccup said, leading Dagur to the forest.

The forest was always quiet. That was what Hiccup liked about it. Not many people came to the forest and Hiccup knew every little hiding spot. He kind of considered it his domain. Hiccup and Dagur would go to the forest every time just to hang out and talk.

"What kind of stuff do you do for fun around here?" asked Dagur as they walked through the forest.

Hiccup shrugged. "Oh, I just work at the forge and when I'm done I draw."

Dagur furrowed his brow in confusion. "That sounds boring. You haven't talked to the other kids yet?"

Hiccup looked at Dagur and rolled his eyes. "It's not like I don't talk to them, they just don't like to talk to me. Snotlout would rather kick me to the edge of the world than talk to me."

Dagur sighed. "That guy is a jerk. Why don't you just stand up to him?"

Hiccup laughed humorlessly. "Snotlout is twice as big and twice as strong as me."

"You should just talk to him right now. And if he gets mean you punch him the way he punches you."

"No way" However, it seemed like Dagur didn't hear him. The way he smirked immediately made Hiccup fear for his life. It was his thinking face.

Suddenly Dagur picked Hiccup up like he weighed nothing and flung him over his shoulder. Hiccup realized to his horror he was carrying him to the village.

"Dagur no! Let me go!" Hiccup squealed and he tried to kick himself free. Dagur showed no sign of struggle and just laughed.

"You're so light. Do you ever eat?"

An hour later they were both sitting in the grass near the edge of the forest. Hiccup was pressing an ice block to his black eye, hissing slightly.

"Sorry for making you talk to that Snothat. He really can throw a good punch for an eight-year-old." Said Dagur.

Hiccup shrugged. "Ah don't worry about it. I'm the living embodiment of 'it could be worse'. Besides, you made up for it by punching him back." He laughed at the memory of it.

"Any idea how to explain your black eye to your dad though?"

Hiccup smiled. "Don't know. How about we just go explore the forest for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?" said Dagur with his thinking face.

Hiccup's face fell. "Oh god, we're going to die, aren't we?"

"It's early afternoon, I know how to restrain myself." Said Dagur as he walked through the forest, Hiccup in tow.

"You absolutely do not"

 **Yay, first story. Hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for other adventures you want to see Dagur and Hiccup get into, please tell me. And send a review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have gotten a lot of positive reviews on the first drabble. I think it's my most popular story now right after "a day with the twins". If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do because apparently, people like it. I guess I'm quite good at writing crazy humour XD**

 **I wrote this entire story in my notes on my phone at school. I copied it directly off my notes :p**

 **It is based off what Fishlegs said during the episode "breakneck bog". He said something about Hiccup loving his mother's crab cakes and that immediately gave me funny ideas.**

 **And big surprise: This story contains a little bit of Hiccstrid!**

 **Really little bit, since I can't make it too big. If I made it too big it wouldn't make sense anymore since Astrid isn't supposed to show her affection until the first movie which is when they are around 15.**

 **Just mentioning quickly that these chapters are not in chronological order, which means that in the last chapter Hiccup was 8, in this one he's 6 and in a future drabble he could be a baby or even 10 years old already.**

 **Summary: 6-year-old Hiccup and 8-year-old Dagur try to steal Mrs Ingerman's crabcakes.**

The crabcake heist

Many things in life were worth the risk. Hiccup learnt about that at quite a young Age.

One perfect example was when Hiccup was six. It was time for yet another peace treaty with the Berserkers and just like Every year, the Berkians had planned a party in the Great hall to celebrate the coming of their rather Berserky guests.

Hiccup really didn't mind the party at all. It was quite fun. Of course, Dagur came with his father which was amazing and he hadn't even mentioned the food yet.

Hiccup never really ate much. Definitely not as much as the other Vikings. But he did have his favourite dishes. One of those was Mrs Ingerman's crabcakes. Mrs Ingerman was the village's local baker and Hiccup had been a big fan of her crabcakes ever since she brought Some to a party when he was little.

That explained Why he was currently hidden behind one of the big statues in front of the Great hall, watching Fishlegs Carry the cakes to the Great hall as a chore for his mother. He had to make this plan work.

"Who are you watching?"  
Hiccup yelped and turned around, not expecting to look right into the face of Dagur, who was standing behind him.

"I told you to stop jumping up behind me. It is really creepy." Said Hiccup breathlessly. Dagur muttered a quick apology But it didn't sound very sincere.

"So why are you watching the fat boy?" Dagur asked. Hiccup chose to ignore the fact he called Fishlegs fat.

"Because Fishlegs is carrying his mother's crabcakes. If I can manage to persuade him into giving us a crab cake or two I'll be satisfied." He said. Hiccup was eying the crabcakes hungrily.

Dagur furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why not just intimidate him into giving them to you? You're the Future chief and he doesn't look exactly brave or anything."

"Have you looked at me yet? I'm as intimidating as a cupcake." Hiccup Said while rolling his eyes.

Dagur nodded. "Good point."  
Hiccup decided to take his chances. He walked towards Fishlegs, stopping in front of him.

"Hey, Fishlegs. What have you got there?" He Said, trying to look as innocent and friendly as possible.

Fishlegs immediately bought it. "Oh, Hey Hiccup. I'm taking my mom's crab cakes to the Great hall for the party." He Said proudly. His mother had obviously given him a Great responsibility.

Before Hiccup could even ask Fishlegs to give him Some of the cakes his father came walking towards him and pulled him away by his arm.

"Let me guess, you wanted Fishlegs to give you Some of his mother's cakes? I'll be very clear: You will not get a crab cake, they are for the party. I don't want to see you near those cakes until then. Understood?"

Hiccup nodded. His father walked away towards the Great hall, keeping a close Eye on Fishlegs.

He sighed heavily as Dagur approached him. "Well, my plan just went down in flames."

"So, how are we gonna get them now?" Asked Dagur.

Hiccup shook his head. "We're not gonna do anything. Dad Said he doesn't want to see me anywhere near them and I don't plan on disobeying him. At least not now."

"Lame..." Dagur whined, "why can't we just sneak into that baker's house and steal Some of the crab cakes she's baking now?"

Hiccup groaned. "Dagur, you're going to be the death of me. Fine, we'll try it your way."

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the Ingerman's house. Mrs Ingerman was finishing the last bunch of cakes and they knew she would take the cakes with her If she left the house.  
"How are we ever going to get her out of the house?" Whispered Hiccup as he and Dagur hid under the window.

"Just leave it to me little brother" Dagur whispered back. Suddenly he started yelling while at the same time trying to sound like Fishlegs.

"Mommy help!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dagur's plan was a Great Success. Mrs Ingerman dropped everything she was doing and ran out of the building screaming "don't worry Fishy, mummy is coming!"

Hiccup tried to muffle his laughing as he and Dagur ran into the house, closing the door behind them.

Hiccup was just about to grab two cakes when Dagur suddenly grabbed the entire tray of cakes. "Got them, now let's get out of here."

"Dagur No," Hiccup said "those are for the Feast. We can only grab two each or they will notice."

"Ah don't be a baby Hiccup. Come on, it Will be fine."

Hiccup was just about to give in when suddenly a head popped up behind the window.

It was a young girl, wearing her blonde hair into two pigtails. She was already carrying an axe despite her young Age.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.

Dagur noticed Hiccup had paled quite a bit but his cheeks were glowing. A lot.

"A-Astrid, H-Hi A-Astrid, Hi Astrid." He stuttered.

"You two muttonheads aren't seriously thinking of stealing all Mrs Ingerman's cakes are you?" Astrid Said.

"No of course not." Lied Hiccup. He wasn't a Great liar though.

"Because it sure looks like you did just plan on stealing them." Astrid continued. "Don't make that mistake." After that, she left.

Hiccup took one more look towards the crab cakes and then left the house. Dagur quickly ran after him, leaving the cakes behind.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? You forgot the crab cakes." Said Dagur as he caught up with Hiccup.

"I didn't." He said as he looked at Astrid who was walking towards the Great hall. "It's just not the right thing to do."

A few hours later Hiccup and Dagur were eating crabcakes in the Great hall. Most of them had already been stolen by the twins the minute the Feast started But they were lucky to grab a few. Suddenly Hiccup was approached by Astrid.

"Hey," she Said. Before Hiccup could even turn around to face her she quickly kissed his cheek.

Both Hiccup and Astrid turned red. "That's for, you know, not taking the cakes." She quickly muttered before punching his shoulder and leaving to join her friends.

Hiccup was still staring at her as she walked away, while Dagur was grinning at him like a madman.

Now Hiccup knew, Sometimes you had to let something go to get something better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Made this up at school. I think this takes place shortly before Heather left her birth family since it wasn't specified when Heather left. Only that she was very young. I hope this fanfic didn't disappoint. It's quite short and it's quite hard to write a story from the perspective of a four-year-old. Just consider this a small bonus drabble. I think next time I'll write a bit older Hiccup and Dagur again.**

Dagur remembered the day he met his little brother like it was yesterday.

He was on Berk for his very first peace treaty. Oswald usually left him at home. They arrived at night because of bad weather, so of course, it was time for bed before all the formalities began.

Dagur slept in Stoick's bedroom with his father. Stoick had insisted they slept there while he slept near the fire.

Heather, Dagur's 2-year-old little sister, was sleeping in the small bed Stoick had bought for Hiccup But never used. He was scared Hiccup would fall out and hurt himself. Hiccup tended to move a lot at night. Lucky for Oswald, Heather didn't. So Hiccup still slept in a crib.

It was still quite early, so the adults were all in the Great Hall celebrating the peace treaty, or in other words drinking a lot. The kids had all been sent to the bed of course.

That was when it happened. Dagur was still awake. He couldn't sleep. He just had too much energy left. So he decided to go see his little sister.

He quietly walked out of the room, walking up the stairs to the loft. There his sister slept quietly in the tiny bed. Heather was a very cute baby. She had short raven black hair, like their father, and the same emerald green eyes he had. Their father was quite protective of her.

He walked up to her to check if she was still sleeping. That was when he accidentally knocked over a shield near the bed. Dagur instantly froze, looking at his sister. She was still sleeping.

Relieved that she hadn't woken up, he walked back downstairs when suddenly he heard crying behind him.

He turned around. Heather was still sleeping. No, the crying was coming from the tiny crib opposite of Heather's bed. Dagur looked inside the crib.

It was a toddler around Heather's age. He had a bit shaggy brown hair and forest green eyes. He was very small. Dagur could have mistaken him for a baby if he didn't know Stoick had a son around Heather's age. He could see the resemblance between Stoick and this toddler. He had the same eyes, round nose and ears. The boy let out another wail and Dagur started to panic.

"Shhh, quiet!" Dagur tried. He kept crying. Suddenly Dagur noticed a small dragon toy on the floor next to the crib. He assumed it had fallen out of the crib.

He picked up the toy and held it in front of Hiccup. The child cried harder and tried to push the toy away.

"No no no, it's okay. It's gone now!" cried Dagur, leaving the toy on the ground near the crib. But Hiccup kept crying.

"Shhh, it's okay. You want something funny?" Dagur started making funny faces. All of a sudden the boy started giggling.

Dagur noticed a bunch of other toys on the other side of the room. He walked over to them, hearing the small child whine as he left. Once he came back Hiccup's face lit up. Dagur gave him one of the toys he had gathered. It was a small sheep toy.

Hiccup reached for it with his small scrawny hands. Finally, he got a hold of the toy and fell asleep. "Night little brother." Dagur whispered as he left the room.

Dagur would always remember that day. He knew Hiccup didn't. He was only two years old at the time. He was just glad that after all these years he had finally reconnected with his little brother.

And he knew one thing for sure: It would stay this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry for the slow updates. I wanted to publish this earlier, but I had to get a new word account. The one I used had to be extended. To find inspiration for a new chapter I ended up researching popular games. That's how I got introduced to capture the flag. I had heard of it before, but I have never played it. It just really sounds like something the little Vikings of Berk would love to play on less wintery days. I also just really wanted to write the twins and Snotlout in particular. Especially the twins because those two are amazing.**

 **This story takes place when they're around eight or ten while Dagur is ten or twelve. Not a very clear age group, they're still kids but a bit older and wiser. (or not…)**

"There" Snotlout Said, "this is the border. Oh, I am so going to win this game."

Astrid groaned in annoyance. "You're supposed to play this game in teams you muttonhead."

It was quite a warm and sunny day, compared to the usual nightmare that was Berk's weather. It was still a bit chilly but tolerable. So Snotlout had suggested to play a game in the forest.

Of course, Snotlout at first wanted to choose the game. But Astrid told them they would vote. They decided to play capture the flag.

Snotlout had chosen a small stream as the boundary.

"One Tiny problem. We're playing with five people. That's an uneven number. We need more people." Fishlegs reminded.

There was a short silence. None of them had thought about the amount of people they played it with.

"Dagur! Come play!" Snotlout called. Dagur and Hiccup had just walked into the clearing.

"What is it Snotbucket?" Dagur Said with a groan.

Astrid decided to take a friendlier approach before Snotlout chased them away. "We're playing capture the flag. Want to play?"

Dagur looked behind him as he saw Hiccup already walk the direction they came from. And Dagur was perfectly aware that they were only asking him to play, not Hiccup.

"Yes, on one condition. Hiccup can join too." Dagur decided.

Immediately Snotlout protested. "You want him to play capture the flag with us?! No way!"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't see Why not."

"Hey, why do you get to decide!" Moaned Snotlout. However, he shut his mouth when Astrid glared at him.

"Any objections Snotlout?" He quickly shook his head.

"Alright, Hiccup can join." Astrid said. Hiccup awkwardly follow Dagur to stand with the rest of the group.

Fishlegs slowly raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "Guys, we're playing with Seven people now. Another uneven number."

Everyone started arguing with each other.

"What If we cut Hiccup in half? Then we're playing with eight people!" Shouted Tuff.

"No, then we're playing with six people and two halves which makes Seven." Ruff Said, smacking her brother.

"Ow...do that again." Tuff said. The twins started smacking each other.

"Hey who cares? One of the teams gets Hiccup But it's not like that makes it unfair. Maybe it even makes it easier for the other team." Snotlout Said, trying to get the others' attention.

As the kids were bickering with each other, Dagur was completely done with it. "If Hiccup can't stay then I'll go with him."

That persuaded them. Astrid and Fishlegs both didn't really get along with Dagur, But the twins and especially Snotlout thought he was cool and gladly wanted to hang out with the older boy.

"Fine, fine. Hiccup can stay." Snotlout Said reluctantly.

After that it was time to create teams. The first team existed of Astrid, Dagur, Hiccup and Fishlegs. The other team was: Snotlout and the twins. They had agreed to be the team with the Least number of players.

"Our jail Will be here." Astrid Said, gesturing to the space in between two trees in the center of the first team's territory. Snotlout's team had already shown their jail spots.

"Can we start yet?" Snotlout whined. "That fishbone has been hiding your flag for at least fifteen minutes."

"That just means he Will find the perfect spot Snotknuckles. Hiccup is smart. You can count on losing."

Ruff rolled her eyes. "It took me barely two minutes to Hide the flag."

"Yea, and you Will never find out she hid it in the bushes." Tuff yelled, not knowing he just told them something he wasn't supposed to tell.

"TUFF!" Yelled Ruffnut, "Now I have to Hide it again!" She stomped off to where she hid the flag, smacking her brother on the head as she walked past him.

That's when Hiccup came running in. "I hid the flag." He managed, as he doubled over to catch his breath.

"Ha, good job brother!" Dagur Said. He patted him on the back a little bit harder than necessary, nearly causing Hiccup to fall over.

Ruffnut joined her brother shortly afterward, glaring at him threateningly. "Don't you dare tell where I hid it..."

Finally, it was time to play. The first team was gathered near the 'jail' of their team. "Fishlegs had asked his mother for flour and he and Hiccup had made flour bombs out of it to use during the game. So instead of tagging each other they could throw flour bombs. Hiccup and Fishlegs agreed that that way it would be easier to see If someone had been hit, although Snotlout and the twins just liked it because they got to throw stuff at people.

"We're going to do everything to win this game." Astrid Said to her team. "Fishlegs, No holding back. Whatever they tell you do Not believe them. They are trying to trick you. Dagur, please don't use violence. Snotlout can make it very hard but it Will only backfire. And Hiccup, Focus. Don't get distracted." Astrid finished her Pep talk, acting like a true warrior. She was determined to win this game.

The first one to try taking the other team's flag was Tuffnut. He had made up what seemed like the perfect plan to him. He had made himself a camouflage suit out of leaves. It would have been impressive If it had worked.

Tuff approached the camp slowly but very clearly, just assuming nobody knew he wasn't a bush. Until Astrid stood in front of him.

"Tuff, what are you doing?" she said. He Froze in his tracks, fell on the Floor and tried to roll past her for Some reason.

"Don't mind me," he Said. "I'm just a humble bush trying to roll my way through Life."

Astrid dropped one of her flour bombs on him, covering him in the powdery stuff. "You're done Tuff. You can roll your way to jail."

As Tuff rolled back, Astrid approached Dagur and Fishlegs. Hiccup had walked further into the forest. Dagur assumed he was planning, claiming that he was good at tactics. Astrid doubted that.

From the moment she met him he had always been reckless and irresponsible. He didn't take anything seriously. It annoyed her a lot. She did like that he didn't seem to mind losing, though she would never admit it.

"We need to make a plan." She Said to the team. They had thought about just storming into the other team's territory, but they knew it wouldn't work at all. Dagur had a thoughtful look on his face.

"How about we- "That's when Snotlout ran in. Astrid started chasing him while Fishlegs made sure he didn't run towards the flag. Dagur closed in on him.

However, right before Snotlout got hit with a flour Bomb, he threw one at Tuff who was still in jail. It hit Tuff right in the gut, allowing him to get back into the game.

Snotlout took his place in the jail with a smug look on his face, as he had gotten far in the enemy's territory.

The team moved a bit further away from the jail so Snotlout couldn't hear what they were planning. Dagur continued talking. "So, my plan was: how about we send someone into the enemy territory who distracts them so someone else can sneak around them and take the flag?"

"Wow..." Astrid Said. "That could actually work!"

So, they put their plan into action. Dagur moved into the other team's territory while Astrid tried to sneak around it. Fishlegs was left behind to guard their own side of the forest.

As Astrid moved through the forest to get to find the other team's flag, she could hear Dagur running around, dodging their Flour bombs as he tried to distract them by yelling insults.

She heard Some rustling in the Bushes to the right, but she kept running. However, what did stop her from running was someone screaming behind her. She stopped to listen closest what that person was screaming.

"I've got it, I've got it!" The voice screamed. Was that Tuffnut?!

Immediately Astrid ran back. She saw Tuff running from their territory to his own, hiding something under his shirt. "I've got the flag!" He screamed.

Astrid's eyes widened as she started chasing Tuff. But then she felt something hit her, namely A flour bomb.

"You've got the flag already! Why hit me?!" She screamed at Ruffnut.

Then Tuff showed his hands. He didn't have the flag. It was a distraction!

"NO! You Son of a half troll, Rat eating, Munge bucket! "she screamed in frustration.

She stomped to the other team's "jail" and stood next to Dagur. "We're never going to win this, are we?" She Said.

That's when she heard yelling coming closer. Something- No someone, came running from far into the enemy's territory. It was Hiccup, and he was holding the flag! But the other team now noticed the same thing.

"Fishlegs! Catch!" Hiccup yelled to the other side of the clearing where Fishlegs was waiting.

Hiccup threw the flag over the twins' heads and Fishlegs barely caught it, running back to their side of the area.

Astrid slowly caught up to the madness that was Reality. "We won!" She screamed. Dagur ran to Hiccup and then turned to Snotlout.

"Ha! I told you he was smart Snothat!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S SNOTLOUT!" He yelled back. But nobody heard him as the celebration continued.

It was the best game of capture the flag they had ever played.

 **Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions for new chapters, please send them. It's nice to know what kind of things you enjoy reading.**

 **Also, small announcement. I am thinking about publishing a story I am working on called the return of the Red Death. It's supposed to be about the Red Death having laid an egg before she died, who is meaner than its mother. Set about a month after Race to the Edge season 6. I'm still working on it. Tell me if you like the idea. I'm probably going to publish it anyway, unless I find out while writing it that the idea sucks.**


End file.
